walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Day of the Rest of Your Life
"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" is the sixteenth and final episode of the seventh season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the ninety-ninth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on April 2, 2017, at 9/8c on AMC, and on April 3, 2017, at 9pm on Fox. Plot The stakes continue to grow higher as paths cross; The group enacts an intricate plan. Synopsis (To Be Added) Other Cast Co-Stars *Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric Raleigh *Cooper Andrews as Jerry *Carlos Navarro as Alvaro *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Daniel Newman as Daniel *Elizabeth Ludlow as Arat *Mike Seal as Gary *Brian Stapf as Roy *Sabrina Gennarino as Tamiel *Dahlia Legault as Francine *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo *Karen Ceesay as Bertie *Anja Akstin as Farron Special Guest Star *Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford Deaths *Sasha Williams (Alive and Zombified) *Roy *Farron *A few unnamed residents of the Alexandria Safe-Zone *Several unnamed members of The Scavengers *Several unnamed members of The Saviors Trivia *Last appearance of Sasha Williams. *Last appearance of Roy. *Last appearance of Abraham Ford. (Dream) *This episode is 85 minutes long, according to AMC's schedule. *This episode had the most scenes adapted from "Volume 19: March To War": **Rick and Daryl make the decision to trust Dwight. **Negan arriving at Alexandria with a group of Saviors in several trucks. **Negan line to Rick about how he "thought he knew shit" before the conflict is taken from Issue 112. **Michonne's fight in the sniping post is adapted from Issue 113. **The second line-up is adapted from Issue 114. **Negan's laments about needing to kill Carl is from Issue 114. **Rick believing Michonne to have been thrown from the tower only to later find her alive. **Shiva pouncing on the Savior right before Negan kills Carl and the subsequent arrival of the forces from the Hilltop and Kingdom is adapted from Issue 114. **The scene in the infirmary and the declaration of war by Negan to his men. *Sasha's death and reveal as a walker is adapted from Holly's death in Issue 119, and her biting of Roy is adapted from Issue 120. *This is the twelfth extended episode this season, and the eighteenth extended episode overall. *The title's episode is the longest title in the series, having nine words. **The title of this episode comes from Negan's exchange to Sasha: "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, Sasha". *It was revealed that Jadis was the snitch of Rick's group to Negan as he mentioned in "Something They Need." *This is the only episode this season in which a live character is killed by a walker. *Judith says her first words in this episode, "Mama". *This is the second episode since Season 2 to only have one walker in one episode, the walker being Sasha. **The first episode being Judge, Jury, Executioner, where Dale was attacked by only one walker in the whole episode. Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Season 7 Category:Season Finales